Inspiration
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: FY/SM She's a star with a BIG attitude! Being stressed out from her upcoming album, it doesn't help much that she got sucked into a book and meetin weird people while at it. But will this give her the inspiration she needs?


Hehe…ain anyone happy that I got somethin out finally? ^^ 

Well I decided to make thise as a song-fic thingy. ^^;; Each chapter will have a song for it, since it has been in my head eversince summer. Well  hope minna-chan enjoy!

**Warning:: Major Ooc-ness from Usagi! N when I say OOC I MEAN OOC!**

*`*`*`*`

"Tsukino-san! You do know that the deadline is not too faraway!" a man called out to her at the doorway. She sighed heavily as she stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Hai," she answered him dully. Sometimes she had wondered how on earth she got stuck with a manager like him.

She sat there…tapping the pencil lightly on the pad of blank papers.

"Aaaargh! I can't think of any!" she cried out frustrated. She leaned back on the chair and sat like that for a while. She glanced over to the side. A small cd case was sitting on the table nearby. Just out of her reach. Sighing she tried to reach for it. She leaned to the side as the chair started to slowly tip. 

_'Just a little closer,'_ she told herself. She got it! Just as her chair tipped and she fell flat to the ground. "Woah!" 

*`*`*`*`

"She's been quite stressed lately," Ami explained as she led Minako and Makoto down to Usagi's room.

"Well she should be. With all the pressure the media is putting on her. Specially with Motoki-san," Makoto commented.

"Hai, demo look on the bright side! She's becoming **very** big!" Minako squealed happily. Both girls let out a huge sigh, hearing the well-known model acting like a young schoolgirl.

"Here we are!" Ami announced happily, as she turned the knob, they heard a _woah_ coming from the other side of the door. As the door swung open, all three people stood staring dotted eyes at the all time sing sensation. All sprawled up on the ground. She groaned as she pushed herself up with her forearms. 

"All this for a damn cd," she groaned as she glared at the CD in her hand.

"Usagi-chan!" three voices rang out at once. She groggily got herself into a sitting position.

"N-nani?" she mumbled as she stared at the three people at her door.

"Usagi-chan! We came hear to congratulate you!" Minako announced happily, as she bounded into the room. She looked puzzled. 

"For what?"

"Didn't you watch?" Makoto asked as she sat down on the floor.

"Hai! Your album came in second after four months!" Minako squealed. She stared. That's all she could do, as Minako thrusted a package in her face.

"Gee thanks," she said unenthusiastically. "So who took my spot?" 

"Rei-chan," Ami answered in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Hai. Her new album just came out last week," Makoto informed. "Here's mine." 

"Arigatou," she thanked them as she stared at the packages. Minako glanced down at her watch and let out a loud squeal.

"Eeeeek! I have a photo shoot in a couple of minutes!" 

"I have an appointment," both Makoto and Ami said at once. Usagi stared between her three friends. She sighed.

"You might as well get going," she told the three. As they stood at the doorway, Minako turned around abruptly.

"Oh yeah! I came here to invite you to dinner Saturday night!" she said happily. Usagi groaned heavily. "Can you come? I got _someone_ to introduce you to."

"Tell you what! If I managed to write one single song I'll come with you to meet this person," Usagi answered. Minako pouted. For some reason Usagi has always been able to read her like a book.  

"You're no fun!" She grinned. 

"When have I ever been?" she countered.

*`*`*`*`

"Now let see…" she murmured to herself as she glanced at the three packages. _'Some congratulation present,' _she thought to herself. Weren't you suppose to congratulate people if they made it to number one? Sighing she sat back down on the floor, legs crossed as she reached for the remote. Switching on the TV she turned to the music network.

**"Her first album had came out tremendously succesful, and  fans everywhere are awaiting eagerly for her upcoming second album. Still untitled, but her manager Furuhata Motoki had announced earlier that this album would be by far the most successful out of all! He had told that Tsukino-san had been mindlessly setting at her desk and have been writing song lyrics for this upcoming album! He had also slipped that there will be twice as more songs on this than the last!"**         

She sat there staring wide-eyed, as she turned off the TV. 

_'Double, twice…more?' _she thought mindlessly.

"Argh!!!" she cried out unhappily. "M..TOK…KIIIIII!!!" 

*`*`*`*`

From a couple of rooms away, he felt a cold chill run up his spine. As the shrill of the young blond carried it's way all the way to him.

_'Busted,'_ he told himself as he slowly made his way. Taking a deep breath he slowly opens the door.

"Hai?" 

"What is the meaning of this?!" she cried madly.

"What do you mean?" he asked; playing dumbly. **Very dumbly.**

"Twice as more song?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He backed off slowly as she started to slowly make her way to him.

"Now, now Usagi-san. You know I just want to help you…"

"Help?! Help?! You call this help?! I haven't even been able to write up one song! One friggin damn song! And how am I suppose to be able to write twice the song as the last one?!" 

The poor blond man backed off even more as the other blond made her way to him. He slowly reached behind his pocket and pressed a button on his mobile phone. The small phone made its small ring, as he quickly reached for it.

"Moshi, moshi?" he answered into it. "Aahh…Rika! Oh no! No! I'll be there in a minute! Don't you worry! Hai! Hai!" He turned to the still fuming blond and gave her a weak smile.

"G-gomen nasai Usagi-san, demo Rika just called so…Ja ne!" and he was out the door faster than she can blink.

"Baka Motoki! Just wait until tomorrow!" she fumed to no one in particular. She gazed around the room and her eyes pinpointed to the three presents lying on the ground. Sighing to herself she sat down and started to unwrap the presents. The first one was a gift certificate for….she rather not think of it. No doubt about it! It was from that baka Minako! She threw that to the side and opened the next one. She smiled happily as the wrappings came off to reveal five very nice mangas. This was definitely from Makoto. Only that tall brunette would think about her well being at a time like this. The next one might be something that she might regret. She stared at it, long and hard. To open or not to open, that is the question. She picked the last item up and stared at it. It was flat and pretty thick

_'It's a book,'_ she concluded to herself. Dully she slowly unwrapped the present. It wasn't like she doesn't appreciate presents from Ami. But most of her gifts consisted of books or something for her to learn. The last time she received a gift from the blue hair girl, it was a book that was written in Egyptian.

_"You'll learn a lot from it"_ was her words as the blond just stared skeptically at the book. She tossed the wrappings to the side and stared at the new book. It was old looking. With a red cover and what seems to be like Chinese writing on the front. Thank kami that she was about to go on a tour in Hong Kong. So Motoki-no baka had made sure she knew how to read, write and speak chinese.

"Shi Jin Chi Sho," she read the title slowly. Suddenly the book started to grow red. 

"Woah!" she cried alarmed as she threw the glowing book across the room. As the book landed to the ground, the glowing started to fade. She sat there staring at the book that was glowing a couple of minutes earlier. She quickly stood up, grabs her bag and went straight to the door. She paused a second and stares at the book. Something was pulling her to it, like a force field of some sort, a magnet trying to pull its other half. Whichever the reason she unconsciously went back for the book and flipped open to the first page. Her eyes were blank, as she stared down on the first page. Just like before the book starts to glow brighter and brighter…

*`*`*`*`

"Agh! Where am I?!" she cried to herself as she finally wakes up. She felt like she had a huge hangover for no apparent reason. She checked out her surroundings. It seems like she's in a small village. Little houses were aligned adjacent from one another. Little smokes came out from the small chimney.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud. "This must be one of those weird dreams! Don't they know that I have a deadline to catch?!" 

As she passed the houses, the scenes started to change. She came out of a dark alleyway. She saw people standing off to the side as there seems to be some sort parade. Like the old saying, 'Curiosity kills the cats,' her curiosity got the best of her. Usagi made her way through the heavily packed people and landed right in the center of all the attention. Gasps and murmurs went around as everyone grew silent. This gave her time to check out everyone. 

_'Lets see...long hair, old clothing…'_

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" a voice cried out angrily to her. Alarmed, she turned around and finds herself staring up at a man. No doubt about it, that he's a bodyguard. Her eyes grew wide as she stared down at the sword in his hand.

"Sorry for the problem my cousin put on you!" a voice cried out in the midst of silence. Both turned to their side to see a young man standing boldly from the rest. Long blue hair and very **nice** violet eyes stared back at them.

"Huh?" He came over and took her by the arm and quickly led her to the side.

"Come along now Odango!" Something snapped in her. A name that slipped from his mouth that she has never heard in so long. It brings back memories of her younger years. Which in reality was about two years ago. It especially reminded her of that two time konoyarou. She slapped his arm away from her.

"Who the hell are you?!" she cried loudly with her set of lungs. Which is quite powerful for becoming a pop idol for a long time already. The guy looked alarmed at her as the guard made their way to them. "Who the hell are you calling an Odango you…you….you baka!"

"Bring the girl to me," a soft yet commanding voice called out.

"Hai your majesty," the guard bowed down to the person behind the cloak as he made his way to her.

"Oi! Let me go! I'll sue you! Rape! Raaaaapppppee!" she cried out as the guard took her arm and dragged her to the person. She stared at the blue hair man. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" He just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Baka! Let go of me! Who do you think you are?! Grabbing people like that!" Suddenly a hand came from no where as she felt a stinging sensation on her right cheek. She froze for a blinding ten seconds before she came to the realization. This was no dream.

"YOU SLAPPED ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH SLAPPED ME!" She threw her fist back as she threw her punch at the unsuspecting guard. She kneed him in the stomach and the poor man keeled over. He lied there on the ground groaning in pain. She started to continue and kick him in the guts. "HOW DARE YOU KONOYAROU HIT A WOMEN! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE GOLDEN RULE! AND ESPECIALLY ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! I'LL KILL YOU! CHUCK YOUR BODY DOWN THE SEWER! GIVE YOUR BODY TO THE SHARK!" 

People seem to be just staring at the foreign women in awe as she continuously delivers kicks after kicks into the guard. They soon became more frightened as there was a blinding light surrounding the foreigner.

*`*`*`*`

Right on the sideline he just stared at her. Whoever thought someone like her would have so much strength. But no matter how much strength she has, for sure she would never be able to escape from this. Guards from the emperor slowly gather around the girl. But when a blinding light surrounded her, they all backed off rapidly. 

*`*`*`*`

Everyone immediately backed off from her. She felt her body growing warmer by the minute and then a bright light flashed in front of her line of vision. And then she found herself back in the strange place, the place where she was beating the living pulp out of that damn guard. She blinked. She blinked twice, and then a third time. The place was nearly deserted, except for the carriage that weird person was in before. Back a couple of feet, she saw the group of guards was formed in a long line with their weapons out in defense.

"Nani? What the hell are you people doing?" she called to these weird people.

"Get the girl!" a voice called out from behind the guards.

"Hai!" they all called out in a chorus.

Men from different direction started to surround her. She panicked. Firstly, she doesn't know how to defend herself, and secondly she still has to write lyrics for her album! These people were not helping one bit. 

"What do you people want!" she cried as a man lunged at her. Luckily she dodged in time. "Watch it! You can hurt someone with that thing!"

"Somebody! Heeeelp!" 

She leaped from one man to the other. Dodge left to right. For some lucky reason, she managed to keep away from harm; until one of the guard pulled out his long sharp sword. The glistening metal blinded her for a second and that was the only thing he needs. He raised the sword up high ready to attack. Suddenly a flying blur flew out and kicked the sword out of his hand and sent a flying kick to the side of his head. The poor man got flown a good couple of meters away landing in a sickening crunch. The flying blur in one swift movement picked up the young blond and took a mighty leap landing on the rooftop of some house. He starts to make his getaway.

"Stop him!" a man with long hair called out to the guard. All guards hurried and scrambled to capture the two.

*`*`*`*`

"Baka! Baka baka baka! This is all your fault!" she cried out to the poor guy for the umpteenth time.

"How is it my fault!" he yelled back with both hands covering his precious ears. Usagi; in her fury, threw the clumped up straws in her hand at him.

"For all I know, it is you!"

"What do you mean?! Thanks to me your head is still intact to your head! Or else you would've become a headless ghost already!"

"How would you know? I might've gotten away already if you hadn't interfere!" 

"Why you!" 

He clenched his fist tightly as he glared at the ungrateful woman who was sitting in the cell across from him. They both sat in silence after that. Neither wanting to waste their energy on the other. 

"What's your name anyway?" she broke the silence that was looming over the two. He stared at her with his eyes wide.

"Wha?" This was a surprise. He thought for sure that she was going to start another argument again. Usagi glared at him. She had always hated repeating herself and this guy wasn't doing anything to help.

"I said what's your name."

"Why should I tell someone as rude like you!" he answered her coldly; not even bothering to look at her straight in the eyes. She continued to glare at him.

"Look **who's** being rude!" she shot back at him.

"Look who's shouting!" 

"Well look who's shouting now!" she shot back at him equally loud or probably even much louder than that.

"Well what about now!" 

The two yelled back and forth at eachother for quite a while until an angry looking guard came to their cell. He kicked the bars, which emitted a mighty sound.

"Well ya both shaddup!" he yelled at the two. Usagi quickly scooted over to the guy.

"Oi mister! Just where the hell am I?" she asked the guy in a casual voice; as if she hadn't been shouting her lungs out for the past half hour.

The man scrunched his face as he glared at the strange girl. "Yer in Konan you dope!"

She smiled up at him sweetly, which caught him off guard.

"And another thing mister…"

"Well! What is it?!" he asked impatiently as he stared at all the sake that was at desk in the front. She made a motion for him to come closer. As he stepped within reach for the other side of the bar, she smiles up at him and as quickly as the smile there in it's place was a frown and then turned into a glare.

"Take this!" she slammed her foot right into the spot where it hurts enough for a man. The poor guard groaned loudly as he fell forward; leaning onto the bar.

"You bitch," he whispered quietly before his eyes closed. 

She quickly reached over and took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to her cell.

"Nyah!" she stuck her tongue out at the unconscious man and started to turn and leave.

"Oi! What about me?!" a voice cried out to her. She turned around abruptly and stared at the man with violet eyes.

"Nani? Am I suppose to do something?" she made herself live up to her appearance; becoming a dumb blond. The guy growled as he shook the door of his cell.

"Don't play dumb with me! Get me outta here!" he yelled at her. She amusedly held the set of keys on her index finger.

"Hmmmmm…I wonder who was the rude person earlier," she said to herself quietly. His jaws dropped.

"M-matte yo! You're not really going to leave me here are you?!" He started to panic. "I saved you, you know!"

"Well…you did save my neck, was rude to me, called me names, shout at me…" she stood in front of his cell looking thoughtful for a second. "We-ell…I could let you out, for on one condition."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" he begged her. She giggled madly at his antics in wanting to get out.

"Get me the hell outta this place safely."

*`*`*`*`

"You highness, she could be an enemy!" an old man was standing with his head bowed.

"Did you see the light that was surrounding her? Her peculiar looking clothes?" a calm voice answered him.

"But she could be sent from the Kutou empire!" another man argued.

"Did you forget about the legend?" Gasps were heard from all around the room.

"Your majesty! Are you saying that…that girl might be **her**?"

*`*`*`*`

"Stop grumbling! At least I got you out didn't I?" Usagi called back to the man that was grumbling behind her. He didn't answer her, but continued to mumble incoherent things under his breath. Suddenly, she turned around, took his hand and yanked him behind a pillar.

"What is it?!" he asked her angrily. She glared at him.

"Can't you hear? People's coming!" she whispered, as pounding footsteps is heard coming their way. "You better get me outta here alive and unharmed!" 

*`*`*`*`

Ain it GREAT so far?! ::grins::Whew! I haven't wrote a fic in a while. Now here's the scoop on the fic. I'm planning to have each chapter with its own songfic thingy. ^^;; dunno how to explain this. Well anyway! Hoe minna-chan enjoy this new fic of mine! N don forget to leave a REVIEW!!


End file.
